


Lullaby

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Inuromp, Dreams, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga gets something he didn't bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song by The Cure. This was partially inspired by the fact that in the manga translation my mom is reading, Kirara is quite often referred to as being male.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #3, Moonlight Madness
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga moaned as he felt the broad tongue of a fully transformed Kirara lave up his bare back. Licking turned into nuzzling when Kirara reached his neck. Kouga reveled in the feeling until jaws clamped down around his neck. It wasn’t enough to hurt him but it scared him enough to hold still.

“Kirara, what are you...”

Forelegs wrapped around Kouga’s waist and something poked at his back entrance that Kouga thought definitely should not be there.

“What the hell?!”

Kouga screamed as he felt himself be penetrated.

Kouga woke up suddenly, covered in sweat and panting. The movement dislodged and woke up the tiny sleeping nekomata that was settled down for the night on his chest. Kouga yanked Kirara up by her tails to look and make sure everything was as it should be. Kirara began to hiss and snarl, so Kouga set her back down. He licked his pinky finger and began to stroke her back with one hand and finger her with the other in apology for the rude awakening and tail pulling. Once she seemed lost in the action, Kouga looked up at the moon.

“Damn dream.”


End file.
